benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Point
Production Episode: 44 Date: February 10, 1982 Time: 50:38 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Linda Finch Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Bird Hunter * Monologue: Unlucky Luke * Quickie - 4 * Learning All The Time * Quickie: Blind Referee * Talking Point * Hill's Angels: Little Dimpton Street Party * Quickie: Polls * Ambrosia - Scottish Schoolgirl * Quickies - 2 * The Video Machine * Hill's Angels: Striptease * Quickie: Shopping List * Tag: Cops And Robbers Highlights *Learning All the Time - Benny finagles a date out of Jenny Lee Wright *The Little Dimpton Street Party *The Video Machine - Benny tries to escape his wife played by Bella Emberg *Cops and Robbers Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Jack Wright * Sue Upton * Bella Emberg * Alison Bell * Jon Jon Keefe * Cyril Cross * Ken Sedd * Jenny Lee-Wright * Denise Gymgell - Hill's Angel * Tee Jay - Hill's Angel * Samantha Spencer-Lane - Hill's Angel * Cheryl Mortimer - Hill's Angel * Lisa Price - Hill's Angel * Lesley Young - Hill's Angel * Trudy Miller - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Debi Gaye (uncredited) * Susan Daly (uncredited) * Abigail Higgins (uncredited) Quotes * Bella Emberg - (about a heavy breather on the phone) "Oh, it's your father. He missed his bus again." ---- * "Sadomasochism sometimes means always having to say you're sorry. Curry means always having to say you're sorry." - Wall Quote ---- * Bella Emberg - "Everyone gets rid of fat." Benny Hill - "Then why do you have a double chin?" ---- * Bella Emburg - " When I think I could have married Wilbur Purdy... He had poise. He had class..." Benny Hill - "He married someone else...." ---- * Benny Hill - "No, I'm from Bradford, but if I don't talk funny, I'm getting out!" ---- * Bob Todd - "What would you do if you won anything in the polls?" Jackie Wright - "I'd give you half of it." Trivia * Selected sketches from this episode appear in the "Video Spotlight," "Video Follies" and "Home Video Drive In" VHS tapes from HBO Home Video. * Choreographer Linda Finch is the sister of cast member Roger Finch. * The Customs Quickie may have been taped at the same time as the Quickie with Jackie Wright asking Bob Todd for his weight in The Monte Carbolic Show; the sets are practically identical. * In the "Little Dimpton Street Party," Benny plays six characters, including a jilted boyfriend, a gardener, a sign-hanger, a soldier, a gentleman caller and a curly-topped by-stander. * The neighborhood in "The Video Machine" looks like the same neighborhood in The Crook Report and in "Weapons through the Ages" in Holding Out For A Hero. * The female hitch-hikers in the "Cops and Robbers" sketch are Susan Daly, Samantha Spencer-Lane and Alison Bell with the sign in her feet. * The unidentified street with the wood fence and wall facade in the "Cops and Robbers" sketch look like the same ones in the "Cleaning Up Dimpton" sketch in The Monte Carbolic Show. * The field where the female officers lose their uniforms in "Cops and Robbers" looks like the same exterior location used as a campsite for the Hill's Little Angels in the The Halitosis Kid episode. * This episode marks the last appearance of Samantha Spencer-Lane in the series; she later returned in R. Dibble: Handyman, leaving the series two episodes later. * This was the last episode to individually identify the Hill's Angels by name. Further episodes just identified the dancers as the Hill's Angels. Sequence * Last Episode: The Monte Carbolic Show * Next Episode: Super-Teech ---- Category: Episodes Category:1982 Episodes